I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container for liquid. More specifically, the invention relates to a liquid container in which bird noise is created as liquid exits the spout.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Various different types of tubular devices exist which can be used to replicate the calls of birds and animals. These types of devices operates by a stream of air being blown into the device by a user. Passage of air in channels within the tubular devices operate to create the desired noise. These devices are not designed to operate with a stream of liquid.
Liquid containers come in all sorts of sizes and shapes. However, no liquid container has been created of the type described in the present invention.
The primary object of the present invention is to create a liquid container which produces a noise typically made by birds as liquid pours out of the container.
Another object of the present invention is to create a bird noise making liquid container which is of a relatively inexpensive and easy to manufacture.